You Got Me Out of Control
by hotdamnaya
Summary: Brittany knows her limits and morals. But Santana's just so hot.. Brittany's inhibitions and control goes out the door after drinks with Santana. Problem is, Santana's a player with a girlfriend. *smut, cheating* one shot
I find it more authentic and easier to write based on my experience. haha So this one's based from my life as well. :)

* * *

Looking back towards the 'incident', as she has coined it to be when thinking about it, Brittany couldn't decide whether she feels more guilty about how she was a catalyst in Santana cheating with her girlfriend, or the weight in her chest is knowing that she wrecked a long standing friendship because of lust.

* * *

She knows Santana has a girlfriend. It's the main reason that she has kept her distance from the start. She knows that she's a heartbreaker, a player. With her looks and her charm, it's not hard to see why she gets so many women.

Santana is fit and sexy, she practically looks like a model. Every inch of her is toned to perfection. The clothes she wears accentuate her figure and her face looks like it was sculpted by the gods. Her voice, it drips of pure sex. It's as if she is constantly having phone sex everytime she speaks. No one can deny that she is an attractive woman. She basically leaks pheromones, it's surreal. Brittany can testify that you can get turned on just by looking at her, well in her case that is oh so true, hundred percent of the time.

That is the reason that for the whole duration of her stay in the company that they share, she has declined Santana's invitations for coffee, drinks, hangouts or just anything that will be just the two of them. She really did her best in avoiding alone time with her, she really did.

But it was a different ball game when she got to know her. Even through text messages, Santana made it clear that there was a softer side to her. Another side to her badass player self. There was this girl in need of help, in search of someone to lean on. For someone to listen, be there for her during her tough times. Which was precisely what was happening to her according to Santana's messages.

It was a few weeks after Brittany has resigned from their company. Another reason for her to avoid Santana, they're not officemates anymore. But alas, that didn't happen. Brittany didn't have the heart to decline Santana's invitations especially now that Santana seems to be depressed. People who need help are her kryptonite. She just can't stand people who are sad when they can choose to be happy.

Also, now that there were no prying eyes from the office to monitor her, she was free to meet up with officemates without having to worry that she'll become tomorrow's gossip.

* * *

Her heart was pounding when she sent the text to Santana. She agreed to have drinks with her. In hindsight, she should have just asked for coffee instead. Emotions, alcohol and a hot person are never a good mix.

She wanted to see if Santana will make the effort to go near where she was currently finishing something for her church. She knows it's a bit sketchy for her to drink after church, but she justifies that she's merely helping a friend out.

She knows, deep in her gut, that she's about to make a mistake, a big one at that but she still trudges on. She meets up with Santana and immediately after seeing her once again feels giddy. She kind of feels excited in a fucked up way. Like she's about to get her hand inside the cookie jar. The thrill of stepping out of line that she hasn't felt in a long time.

They pick a nearby resto bar. There's a lot of people around. It's noisy in a happy kind of way. Santana begins to explain why she's depressed. She is having troubles with her girlfriend of 9 long years. Brittany's eyes bug out. So it's long term? That's like engagement levels already. Damn.

"I think we've lost the spark. Honestly, and I'm going to very truthful with you Britt, I've cheated on her these past few years. I mean, I'm not rationalizing it. I'm just saying how it is. I cheated. I've had sex with countless other girls. Friends, strangers, even playmates. I've had them. I don't know why. Maybe because I've been with her for the longest time, I wanted to try with someone else. I know it wasn't right. But I've never loved them. I have been faithful to her she's my only 's just the physical part of cheating that is."

Brittany's jaw drops. What can she even say to that? She takes a few moments to compose herself while Santana tells her about her problems. So basically, she's telling me that she's a cheater? And that she willingly hurts her girlfriend? What the actual hell...

"Didn't she find out San? I mean, those are a lot of girls. It's impossible that she hasn't got a clue by now? I know you said you guys lost the spark, but still am faithful. It's just fucked up you know?" Brittany tried to explain without offending her. She does not understand why she should cheat when they could just talk about it, the root cause of their unhappiness, so that she wouldn't hurt her girlfriend by cheating.

"Yeah, last year I admitted to it Britt. She said it was okay but she has been cold ever since. She doesn't get why and neither do I. I just know that it wasn't like before. I still love her but it's just not the same."

Brittany does not honestly know if she will believe Santana because it's really hard to trust someone with this kind of history. She tries to keep an open mind and be a good friend who doesn't pass judgements. She knows that they put a pause on that issue and they should talk about it mor so that Santana can realize some things.

A few drinks into the night, Brittany's feeling lightheaded. The buzz from the alcohol is there. She can feel her movements are slow and there is a pull in her belly. She's a lot sluggish and Santana is more upbeat. She's not lamenting over her relationship anymore. Instead, they're talking about the office, their interests and their history.

"You know Brittany, some of the guys and I talk about the hot girls in the office sometimes. And sometimes I wanna punch some of them. Those pervs are always lusting over you, it's insane." Santana gestures to her clenched fists while laughing.

"I don't know about that San, I don't find anyone in the office that hot. I mean, the guys are average and the girls are just meh."

"Hey! Take that back! I'm hot. Admit it!" Santana slaps Brittany in the arm and takes the chance to let her hand linger there.

"Well, uhm.. I dunno.." Brittany stutters.

"What? Sorry what was that? I can't hear you over this music." She smoothly sits beside Brittany and presses flush against her side.

"I said... nevermind. Don't be too cocky Santana!" Brittany laughs. Those drinks are definitely doing something to her. She's her happy giddy drunk self. Not to mention her touchy self too. Since Santana has sat beside her, she's put her hands on Brittany's arm again.

Brittany tries not to mind her hand but it kind of feels nice. It's been a long time since someone has touched her like that. She's been single for too long.

As the evening progresses, Santana has ordered more drinks and more food. It's apparent that she wants to get sloshed and take Brittany along for the ride.

She takes the opportunity to touch Brittany any possible way. At one point, she has her arm around her shoulder. She even asked if Brittany wanted to dance. Knowing herself, Brittany declined since she knows she'll just end up grinding on Santana on the dance floor.

Besides being giddy touchy drunk, Brittany is a horny drunk too. For the past few minutes, she and Santana have been goofing off but she can't deny that they are eye fucking each other so bad at this point. She has her eyes trained on Santana's delicious plump lips for the last 5 minutes. She wonders how juicy they are or how luscious they seem. And Santana isn't any better, she's been leaning to Britta and touching her thighs and practically anywere her hand could reach.

At this point in the evening, Brittany just wants something to happen goddamnit. A hug? A kiss? Anything to satisfy her yearning for physical contact.

At the back of her mind, Brittany knows that this is so completely wrong but the alcohol has dulled all her inhibitions. Her conscience might as well be knocked out asleep by this time. She and her libido are all on their own and Santana's pheromones are not letting up. She seems more gorgeous, more charming, more everything to Brittany every hour that passes. It's only a thread of control that keeps Brittany from leaning in to capture those beautifull lips.

Santana is flirting really bad with her now. One moment they're talking and the next, Santana's lips are on hers. It's just a lingering peck but still, it's really not a mystery how she wants this night to go. She wants some sexy things to happen and Brittany isn't sure if she can control herself. She wants to slap and kiss her at the same damn time. It's frustrating.

* * *

She doesn't know what happened but next thing she knows, she's in a cab on her way to a friend's house. She's sleeping over a Quinn's (her close friend) because they have this thing early in the morning. Santana apparently doesn't accept a no when she persuaded Brittany to accompany her. She insists on dropping her at the doorstep of Quinn's house.

Feeling a bit sobered up but still a bit tipsy, Brittany tries to see up front the cab to give proper directions. But Santana makes that so difficult to do because once the cab door has closed, she has her lips on Brittany's neck.

She's making these little sucking motions and licks. "Stop it, San. I can't concentrate with the directions when you do that!"

As if she heard nothing, Santana just giggles and resumes leaving little hickies on Brittany's neck. Brittany is on sensory overload now. She's been so turned on the whole evening and Santana's lips are not helping her. She wants to push her head away and grab her neck to press her further at the same time.

To make things worse (or better), Santana's hand is slowly but steadily creeping towards her thigh. She's groping her stomach, thighs and inching towards her pussy. Brittany almost shouted the directions to the cab driver when she felt Santana's hand between her legs.

She doesn't know if it's a good thing or not that she's only wearing leggings. The material is so thin that she's certain Santana can feel her wetness through her panties and leggings. She's that turned on since her neck is one of her most sensitive areas. She loves it when someone licks, nips or bites it.

Santana keeps on sucking her neck and rubbing her pussy. She feels so hot and wet that she thinks that she might grab Santana's hand and push it inside her panties herself. She must have left her rationale mind in the resto bar.

Brittany sighed her relief when the cab was brought to a stop. She thought that Santana will just drop her off and be on her way. She didn't.

* * *

Brittany didn't know what came over her but she just grabbed Santana's hand, practically flew to Quinn's doorstep and proceeded to bring her along. Quinn on her part was a bit surprised since Santana is a stranger to her.

Brittany is still thinking with her lady parts and accepted Santana's excuse of just taking a nap. She's just tired and horny, she just wants to lay down. It's nearing 5 in the morning, so Quinn didn't protest so much and just went back to sleep.

Brittany lay down beside Quinn and tugged Santana to her side. Leaving Brittany in the middle of Quinn's king size bed. A few moments passed and Brittany feels lips on hers again. Seriously. Some warning would be nice before jumping someone! Santana thinks it's alright to...

Her thought drops when she feels Santana's hands on her. She feels hands creep up her shirt while they are kissing. Her other hand is feeling up her left boob over her shirt while the other one is cupping her pussy. This is heaven. It's really been too long... Oops. I moaned. God! I didn't even think that Quinn is beside me. This is getting kinda awkward. Maybe we should stop thi...

"Hmm! San.." Brittany doesn't even know what she was thinking about a few seconds ago.

Santana has her bra moved to the side so that she can cup her breasts while she's slowly inching her hand inside her panties.

"Uhmhmm.. Santana..." Brittany moans louder.

Santana gets frustrated with her panties and just pushes it aside to play with her clit. She's sucking on her tongue and massaging her breasts now. Brittany is going insane with all her ministrations. All she can do is grab the back of her neck and thread her fingers through Santana's hair to make her touch her harder.

Santana bites her lower lip and slides her two fingers along Brittany's slit. She goes up and down for a long time while she continues to fondle her breasts. She has no idea that this is driving Brittany mad. It's like she knows all the things that make Brittany beyond wet. It's a bit embarassing how she's flooding Santana's fingers by now. Oh god. Here she goes again with sucking my neck! My gawd. This feels amazing!

Brittany is moving her hips back and forth, agonizingly slow just wanting to cherish Santana's fingers sliding through her most sensitive area. She really does know how to touch a woman. She hasn't even put it inside me and I'm dripping wet. Can she just play with my clit til morning? This feels sooo good.

Santana leaves her breasts in exchange of sliding down her leggings and panties for an easier access to fuck her. Brittany is vibrating in anticipation. She wants this even if this is oh so bad. Even if Quinn wakes up. She just wants Santana inside her, fucking her, making her cum again and again.

She gets exactly what she wants when Santana slowly pushes a finger inside her pussy. As if testing it out. She pulls it out much to Brittany's dismay but to her delight when she slides in two fingers instead.

"Ugh.. ugh.. ugh'' Brittany can't keep her moans hushed anymore. Santana is going so deep.

"More Britt?" Santana asks.

"Y..yeah.. s'good.." Brittany breathes out.

"Shh.." Santana warns her but fucks her harder but slower. Putting more force behind her fingers.

Brittany moves her pussy to accommodate Santana's pushes. She times it so that she gets from tip to knuckle inside her. She grabs Santana's arm to add more force to it. Santana's eyes blow up with more lust over that. She's beating Brittany's pussy now.

Brittany can't take it anymore. She's moaning uncontrollably even though she's afraid Quinn might hear her. Santana kisses her to muffle her moans. She's teasing her with her fingers. She's pulled out and she slides it along Brittany's clit then pushes her fingers inside her pussy again. She repeats this for a while.

Brittany is in heaven. She's longed for this from the time that she saw Santana and her gorgeous body. She's imagined Santana fucking her so many times but this is so much better.

She's moving her body again to meet Santana's thrusts inside her pussy. She can't take it anymore. It's pleasure overload already.

"Ugh.. S'ntana, 'm cumming... Gawwwd..Ugh!" She says against Santana's lips. Santana doesn't let up though. She just keeps going. Fucking her in a steady rhythm. She keeps on sliding in and out of Brittany even is her arm is wet already. It's like she's on a mission to make her cum nonstop.

"Sssss... argh. so gooood. Fuuuck." Brittany is in total bliss.

"Ugh.. I wanna suck it Britt. You're too wet. Fuck. I wanna suck your pussy" Knowing that's not possible with Quinn beside them sleeping, Santana goes back to kissing and licking her neck instead until she cums again.

"Nnnn.. fuck. mhmm.. " Brittany is incoherent for a few seconds while Santana pulls up her leggings with her other hand while keeping the other inside her pussy for a few more minutes. Moving it slowly inside of her and sometimes sliding her fingers along her slit like she can't get enough. She kisses Brittany for a while and that's what Brittany last remembers of that night.

She doesn't see Quinn fidgeting on her side. Or notice that she didn't get to fuck Santana. It was a night of pure bliss and total lack of control.

* * *

Later on, she'll look back on that night with disappointment with herself because Quinn actually got mad at her for disrespecting her home. They're still friends but that night cost Brittany Quinn's disappointment in her also.

As for Santana, she and her girlfriend broke up. Brittany doesn't know why. They are still friends and keep in contact with each other. Santana's been asking for a few meet ups again but that's a story for another day.

* * *

For anyone who is in the same situation, word of advice: remove yourself from this predicament. It's not worth it if it'll hurt other people not to mention your dignity and overall welfare. Don't be ruled by your horny self (unless its Naya, kidding. not really)


End file.
